The truth unfolds part 2
by poeticsoul2012
Summary: The next part to my story please review....... Kurama and Hiei decide to have a little fun
1. Chapter 1

Kuram sat on his wooden desk chair, he had just goten out of school and had one page left of homework. He scaned over it, not wanting to figure out the answers, he just didnt feel like working on homework today. Well who really dose, he thought to himself. The red head had been working all day, with helping kuwabara with his science project (wich he himself had already finished), and helping out his mother around the house, sence she was getting ready to get married to another man, he never really had any free time for himself.

"Or with hiei."

Kurama quickly added.

He hadent seen hiei in a while and he was starting to worry about him, not that he would edmit that to anyone, especialy to the small man. Hiei would probibly never talk to him again, let alone fight beside him.

Kurama heard a knock on his door then a small voice.

"shuichi, come and eat dinner."

"I'll be there in a minute mother."

He answered her.

Things just werent looking up for him now adays, he hoped soon that would all change, for the better.

Kurama sat next to his mother at the table, she had prepared a roast with potatoes and carrots and sat the milk next to his plate.

"Will John be joining us tonight?"

He asked his mother who had put an unwanted amount of meat on his plate.

"No its just me and you tonight shuichi. He is working late tonight."

Kurama gave her a fake smile, guess work gets held up late every 5 days of the week.

Kurama had never like the american, but had to pretened just to make his mother happy. John had meet his mother in the park early in the morning one day when he was out with yusuke and kuwabara fighting a demon. Next day he came over and starting talking to him like a 5 year old, asking if he aproved his mother being happy with another man, ofcaurse he lied and said he didnt mind.

"What about tommorow?"

Kurama asked.

His mother just shruged and started eating off of her plate.

Kurama understood her not wanteing to talk about it, he guessed she senced the unusual behavier as he did. The red head decided to stop the conversation, not wanting to make his mother uncomfertable.

Hiei sat on a tree in the park, it was getting late and he had nothing to do, he felt bored. The small demon hadent herd anything from yusuke or the airhead about any danger going on around the city or in the underworld, so he asumed everything was fine.

He looked down at the little kids playing down before him, they were running around trying to catch one another, they all were screaming there little heads off as one of the bigger kids were tring to grab them. He smiled, human children could be so easily amused.

The demon looked up at the sky, it's colors were beautiful, some pink and white from the clouds, and the sun was slowly setting out infront of him. But ofcaurse, the pretty sky wouldnt stay that way forever, so he had to get up soon.

He suddenly relized that he hadnt talked to kurama in a while it seemed, and he atleast would like to fisit the fox. So he got up and wisped through the tree's, the branches hitting his face frequently. The wind of his speed hit his face, he squented his eyes from the speed and twigs.

In no time he was at kurama's window, which was open. He sat on the seal with one of his legs hanging over the edge. The small man leaned in a little, seeing kurama at his desk with his head down, it looked to him like he was sleeping. He got up and walked to kuram, kneeling next to him and staring at his peaceful, sleeping face.

For a second, hiei actually thought he looked pretty cute, like a sleeping child. He looked on his sleeping friends desk and saw a white piece of paper and picked it up, He looked at it and all he saw was numbers in print and in pencil, the last two werent finished. He set it back down, wondering how in the world kurama could understand that crap, he surely didnt care one way or the other.

But ofcaurse, he never bothered kurama with what he thought of him wasting his time on this so called "homework", what he did with his time was his business. He kneeled back down next to him, suddenly missing the emerled eyes he had been away from for 2 months.

He needed to see them.

"Kurama."

Hiei gently wispered into the taller mans ear.

He didnt stir.

"KURAMA!"

Hiei yelled this time, and he smiled when kurama fell out of his chair from shoke.

The red head had been resting as peacefully as he could, he was even haveing a nice dream (from what he understood, he didnt rememnber) then a voice comes into his thoughts and makes him fall on the floor.

"WHAT!"

He yells back, quickly covering his mouth, he had forgoten his mother was asleep.

"No need to yell fox."

Hiei says in a smart ass remark.

Kurama gives him a stern look, he was actually surprised he hadent heard his mother come up the stairs in worry.

"Hiei, w-what are you doing here?"

Kurama rose up and rubed his behind.

"Thought i would pay you a visit and wake you up and make you fall on you ass."

Kurama sighed, he always had to be so mean.

"Im a good friend arent i?"

Hiei sat on his friends bed, making himself at home.

Kurama snorted.

"Yeah, you wake me up and make me fall, and ontop of that, you leave for 2 months, your best friend matterial."

Kurama sat next to him on his bed, noticing hiei was frowning.

"Where were u anyway?"

Kurama asked.

"I was training, i want to be top shape to save the world if i have to ,so dont be upset with me fox. If you dont mind i wouldnt like to die in battle and be remembered as a weak pathetic fool."

I dont veiw you that way, Kurama thought to himself.

"You still could have told us were you were going you know, i was wor..."

Kurama stoped himself before he could say anything else, but hiei was curius of what the fox had to say.

"Go on."

Hiei told him, moveing his hand in a come on gesture.

"Its nothing, i just was wondering where u were is all. Cant a friend worry for another friend?"

Hiei got up off of kuramas bed, he looked very upset.

"Dont waste your time worrieing about me."

Hiei tried to go out the window but kurama took his hand.

"Hiei please dont be mad i didnt mean to.."

"Dont pity me!"

Hiei yelled at him, his face was slightly red, was he mad or blusheing?

Kurama frowned, feeling so many emotions running through his body. He felt so consumed in them that he didnt know what to say,he didnt feel the need to say anything to hiei, so he took a chance, and kissed him.

Hiei tried to move away from kurama, but kurama pulled him closer to him, wanting to feel him against his body. Hiei grabed onto the other mans arms and tried to pull them off of him, he succeded and and pushed kurama away from him.

"What the hell is you problem!"

Hiei shouted at him, wiping his mouth.

Kurama fell onto the bed, puting his head in his hands. Hiei noticed that the red head's shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Y-you need to go Hiei. Please."

Hiei nelt down infront of the tall man, wanting to see his face, wanting to know what was wrong, to know why.

"What has goten into you, huh? I come back to see how your doing and this is what i get, a kiss from another man?"

Kurama looked up, tears runing down his red face.

"You care about how im doing?"

Hiei just stared, knowing he feel into a trap.

Hiei just stood up away from kurama.

"Am i not allowed to care? I do have feelings u know?"

Kurama wiped his face.

"Your allowed yes but, i never thought you would...admite it so freely like that, is all."

"Well things change."

Hiei crossed his arms, looking like a spoiled child who didnt get what he wanted from his parents.

Kurama just smiled up at him.

"Your right,Hiei, things change. But..."

Kurama stoped, he didnt belive he was going to ask the fire demon this.

"But i dont want to change anything, i dont want...want to lose you."

Hiei stared at him, his fangs showing so he can seem intimidating to the taller man.

"Your pathetic, i need no one. What makes u think i want to be with you, of all people."

Kurama said nothing, just stared down at the floor, if he looked at Hiei, he didnt know what things could happen.

"Look at me damnit! What is up with you,fox!"

Hiei shouted, he was so confused he didnt know what to say. One minute he felt nothing for kurama but friendship, but this feeling creeping up on him, it was unwanted, but it felt nice. Something he had never felt for someone else, but he didnt understand how kurama could find anything to love about...him, of all people.

"Kurama."

Hiei said in a stern voice, Kurama looked up inspit of himself.

"If you really feel these things for me, then say you do like me. Dont tell me crap and say you dont, just..tell me what you feel, tell me you like me.

The red head started to cry silently infront of the fire demon, it was all becoming to overwelming for him, it was all happening so fast. He knew he couldnt hide it any longer.

"Hiei thats the point, i dont like you at all.."

Hiei felt a little sting of hurt from his friends words.

"The truth is...i...love you. But we cant, it would ruin everything that we have. Dont you see, our friendship is on the line and i would rather have you as a friend then nothing to me at all."

Hiei couldnt say a word, he was tounge tied. Why in the world would the most beautiful man in the world actually love him? Hiei walked over to him and picked him up, shacking him a little.

"Do you mean that?"

Kurama shook his head yes, he laughed a bit.

"I couldnt hide it anymore. Ive just been under alot of pressure lately, i just needed to tell you, no matter what the reaction would be."

Hiei let go of him and sat on the bed.

"Why me, kurama?"

Kurama sat next to him, taking his hand. Hiei didnt seem to mind.

"Because i can see you, the real you. And when we fight together, i can see what you really are. Your fighting for us, the team. Thats nobile Hiei. Your strong and willing and not to mention your cute as hell."

Hiei smiled to the ground, all he could think of was what a lucky guy he was.

He suddenly grabed kurama by the shoulders and brung him down to him.

"Show me. Show me the love you say you have for me."

Kurama grabed Hiei and kissed him softly at first, then depened the kiss. Hiei opened his mouth so kurama could enter with his sweet tounge to lap over his. Hiei suddenly felt like a school teenager experiancing love for the first time. Not knowing what to do, but loveing ever secent of the unknown force that was pulling at the two.

Hiei pushed kurama backwards and stratled on his waist, feeling kurama growing harder underneath him.

"My my my, i didnt know you felt so passionately for me, fox."

Kurama blushed and swallowed hard.

Hiei smiled, this was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei pushed Kurama onto his back and started to kiss him with all his might, he could feel Kurama's body rising up and wanting more contact with the smaller man. Hiei herd a small moun as his tounge entered into the fox demons sweet, hot mouth. The smaller man stoped his torture on the other mans mouth to lift Kurama's shirt up and off of him, tosing it onto the floor with his oun.

"Hiei"

Kurama mouned as Hiei made an attack on his right nipple. Hiei smiled as he herd his fox gasp with the contact, so wanting to hear it again, he lightly bit the small pink nub. The demon suddenly became satisfied when he heard the exact same gasp. Hiei moved over to the other nipple to give it the same attention. Kurama felt his face growning hoter and hoter as his lover licked his way down his stomach to his throbing friend.

Hiei started to unbutton and unzip the red heads pants, but stoped when he heard the phone ring.

He looked and Kurama and gave him a look that said hurry up and answer the damn phone. Kurama mouthed an im sorry and quickly grabed the phone off of his desk by the bed.

"Hello?"

Hiei looked really mad and ready to kill, but he suddenly had the thought that he didnt care who was listening or what was watching him and his fox. When Kurama looked at Hiei and was feeling a wave of intimidation when Hiei gave him a sexy,evil smile and went on with takeing of his pants.

"No she's in bed."

Kurama answered the person who was on the other line, trying not to sound nervouse when Hiei removed his boxers and took all of his need into his mouth.

"Ahh...oh no im f-fine just got a cut on my hand, ill see u soon John. Bye"

Kurama quickly hung up and griped the sheets.

"Hiei John will be here any minute, w-we need to stop."

Hiei wasnt listening (or didnt care to listen) his only respons was a "hn" and sucked hard on his lover.

"Ahh, Hiei please, w-what if he catches us, my mother will be furiouse if he told her what we were doing!"

Hiei stoped sucked and looked up at his fox with irritation.

"Then we will have to go faster now aren't we?"

Kurama just looked at him with wide eyes and laid back, he knew he wasent going to win.

"Besides," Hiei said "You are under alot of stress, so let me help you."

Kurama gasped and smiled at this, Hiei actually wanted to help him.

The smaller man went on with his sucking, this time playing with the red heads balls to add to the sensation,

"Oh Hiei, i feel strange, i cant..."

Hiei started to move faster and suck harder, he knew Kurama was right were he wanted him.

The fox wiggled and mouned louder.

"Hiei!!!!"

He screamed as he cam into the smaller mans mouth. He was now breathing hard and sweaty, he blushed when Hiei looked at him and swallowed the salty liquid in his mouth.

Hiei reached up and kissed him on the forhead.

"Now is that not a great way to get rid of stress or what?"

Kurama gave him a weak smile.

"But what about you?"

Hiei just shruged.

"Dont worry about me, ill be fine. Now i have to go because someone is here and you need some sleep."

Kurama looked sad, he didnt want for Hiei to leave, what if he left and didnt feel the same way agian.

"Hiei i dont want you to go, what if you feel differently when you go back. I dont..."

Kurama was silenced with a kiss from Hiei.

"I would never forget or change my mind."

Hiei smiled down at his lover and kissed his nose.

"Your pretty unforgetable you know, expecialy when u moun so loud"

Kurama felt embarresed, he didnt know he was that loud.

"Will you stay tonight?"

Kurama asked

Hiei sighed and thought if over.

"If you wish, but you need to answer the door."

They both suddenly hurd the doorbell. Kurama got up off the bed and started to put his cloths on. When he was finished he walked over to Hiei and kissed him.

"I love you Hiei."

Hiei smiled

"I love you to fox, now hurry back, im next in line."


End file.
